Twins
by suhodaddy
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP] Sepasang saudara kembar yang terjerat cinta segitiga. Sang adik,Lay merasakan betapa sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sang kakak,Yixing yang sangat cuek & nakal. Bagaimana kisah mereka? SULAY -EXO. GS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Twins, Chapter 1_**

 ** _Author : Suhodaddy_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtuanya._**

 ** _Pairing : SuLay is main pair_**

 ** _Genre: temukan sendiri ;D_**

 ** _Rating : T - M_**

 ** _Warning: GS,TYPO,GAJE,DLL_**

 ** _Summary: Sepasang saudara kembar yang terjerat cinta segitiga. Sang adik,Lay merasakan betapa sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sang kakak,Yixing yang sangat cuek & nakal. Bagaimana kisah mereka? _**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

"Xing,cepat keluar dan makan sarapanmu!" Teriak Lay.

Yixing menguap seraya mengucek matanya. Ia kemudian duduk dikasur sambil menggaruk lengannya.

"Yixing!" Teriak Lay lagi. Yixing berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Yaampun,kamu belum mandi,Xing?" Tanya Lay sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Ah,berisik" ucap Yixing lalu memakan roti nya dengan malas. Lay berdecak.

"Jangan lupa,hari ini kau les piano" ucap Lay lalu meneguk susunya.

"Kau berniat mengejekku atau mengingatkan ku?" Tanya Yixing sinis.

"E-eh?t-tidak.." Jawab Lay sambil nyengir. Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia kemudian meneguk susunya sampai habis. Yixing berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Brrr..dingiinn" gumam Yixing sambil berjalan dgn cepat. Ia membuka lemarinya lalu mengambil seragam sekolah.

"Cih,rok apa ini. Panjang sekali" ucap Yixing memandang rok seragamnya yang menurutnya panjang. Ia mengambil seragam itu lalu memakainya. Yixing menaikkan roknya agar terlihat lebih pendek.

"Begini lebih baik" ucapnya.

CKLEK

"Hei,cepat" ucap Lay.

"Iya-iya" Yixing menarik tasnya dan keluar. Lay menatap Yixing dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ehm. Rok mu pendek sekali" ucap Lay.

"Terserah" jawab Yixing cuek. Lay mendengus. Yixing memang cuek dan tidak peduli sekitar.

"Rok mu saja yang terlalu panjang" lanjut Yixing.

"Memang segini roknya kok"

"Berarti kita beda"

Hening

Yixing memasuki bus sekolah dan diikuti oleh Lay dibelakangnya.

.

.

Yixing berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

BRUKK!

"Duh.."

"Hei,hati-hati dong!" Ucap Yixing galak.

"Eh,maaf ya. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap namja yang menabrak Yixing tadi. Namja itu memandang Yixing dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Apa!" Ucap Yixing galak -lagi.

"E-eh..t-tidak..a-anu,kau..sexy,EH?" Namja itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yixing sambil menarik dasi namja itu agar badan mereka sejajar.

"I-iya.." Jawab namja itu lalu melepaskan tarikan dasinya. Ia menatap namja itu.

"Kim Joonmyeon?" Gumam Yixing sambil membaca bet nama yang tertera di dada namja itu.

"Iya"

"Aku Zhang Yixing.."

"..senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Yixing sambil berbisik ditelinga Joonmyeon.

"A-aku juga" Joonmyeon jadi gugup. "Kau sexy juga ya" ucap Yixing sambil mengelus dada bidang Joonmyeon dari luar. Joonmyeon menahan nafasnya. Tangan Yixing bergerak turun.

'Oh tidak!' Jerit Joonmyeon dalam hati.

Tangan Yixing meremas pelan junior Joonmyeon yang sudah mengeras. Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya.

"Aku pergi dulu,bye" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Shit!" Umpat Joonmyeon lalu berlari terbirit-birit ke toilet.

.

.

Yixing tertawa mengingat wajah Joonmyeon yang terlihat bodoh.

Ia memasuki kelas dengan santai.

"Xing,sudah belajar? Hari ini ulangan matematika loh" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang buku tebal.

"Sudah" ucap Yixing ragu tapi tetap cuek.

"Baguslah.." Kyungsoo kemudian membaca buku nya.

'Shit,bahkan ada ulangan hari ini pun aku lupa' batin Yixing. Ia melirik kearah buku yang dibaca Kyungsoo. Yixing mendengus kesal.

Seorang namja memasuki kelas itu.

"Joonmyeon?" Gumam Yixing sambil menyipitkan matanya. Joonmyeon berjalan menuju mejanya yang bersebrangan dengan meja Yixing. Yixing menyeringai.

"Hai,Joonmyeon~" sapa Yixing dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Joonmyeon menelan salivanya.

"H-hai..Yixing"

"Jangan mengabaikanku dong~" ucap Yixing manja. Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak kok.." Ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum kaku. Ia meremas celananya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yixing genit.

'Sial,dia suka sekali menggoda ku' batin Joonmyeon.

"I-iya,Xing" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Kau sudah belajar?" Tanya Yixing sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Sudah,tentu saja" jawab Joonmyeon. Yixing membulatkan bibirnya kemudian menatap lurus kedepan. Joonmyeon melirik rok Yixing.

'Kenapa rok dia pendek sekali? Argh!' Batin Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Myeon.." Panggil Yixing.

"Y-ya?"

"Nanti berikan aku contekan ya~" ucap Yixing manja.

"Iya.." Jawab Joonmyeon tanpa sadar. Yixing tersenyum manis.

.

.

Ulangan pun dimulai,semua siswa mengerjakan ulangan dengan tenang. Kecuali Yixing. Dia sibuk memanggil Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Sialan,dia tak dengar" gumam Yixing sangat pelan.

"EHM!" Lee Songsaenim berdehem. Yixing langsung pura-pura menulis di lembar jawabannya.

'Susah sekali..' Batin Yixing.

"Pstt..psstt.." Yixing menoleh kearah Joonmyeon.

"Apa?" Ucap Yixing tanpa suara. Hanya mulutnya yang bergerak.

"Ini" ucap Joonmyeon tanpa suara juga. Ia menyerahkan segumpal kertas. Yixing dengan cepat mengambilnya. Yixing tersenyum kepada Joonmyeon dan langsung menjawab soal ulangan itu.

.

.

"Terimakasih Joonmyeon!" Ucap Yixing riang.

"Hehe..iya,sama-sama" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yixing memeluk tangan kanan Joonmyeon erat. Joonmyeon merasakan payudara Yixing menekan tangannya.

'OH..FCK' Umpat Joonmyeon dalam hati.

"Ke kantin ya,Myeon" ucap Yixing.

"Iya,xing"

.

.

SKIP

"Zhang Yixing.." Panggil Kwon songsaenim.

"Wae?" Tanya Yixing sambil meniup jari kuku nya.

"Maju kedepan!" Perintah Kwon songsaenim. Yixing berdecak. Ia kemudian berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Ehn,kau tahu peraturan di sekolah ini,nona Zhang?" Tanya Kwon songsaenim.

"Tidak" jawab Yixing santai. Kwon songsaenim membulatkan matanya. Ia berusaha sabar.

"Rok harus dibawah lutut! Bukan diatas lutut!" Nada bicara Kwon songsaenim meninggi.

"Apa pedulimu,sih?!" Ucap Yixing kesal.

"Hei,aku gurumu! Jangan melawan!" Bentak Kwon songsaenim. Yixing bungkam.

"Siapa yang bilang dia tukang kebun" gumam Yixing pelan.

"Disini tempat belajar bukannya tempat menjadi jalang" Ucap Kwon songsaenim sinis. Yixing tak peduli. Ia memilih melihat kearah luar.

"Duduklah" Yixing langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Annoying" gumam Yixing sambil menopang dagunya.

.

.

Yixing berjalan menuju lokernya.

"Jadi guru cerewet sekali. Kalau iri bilang,dasar janda" umpat Yixing. Ia membuka lokernya dan mengambil barangnya. Yixing menutup kembali lokernya dengan kasar.

"Hai,Yixing" sapa Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Hm". Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Yixing tanpa melihat kearah Joonmyeon. Yixing berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hei,jangan buru-buru dong" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menarik tangan Yixing. Yixing memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tumben tidak menggoda ku" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku badmood" ucap Yixing cuek.

"Gara-gara guru itu?" Tanya Joonmyeon hati-hati.

"Ya,guru janda sialan itu" jawab Yixing sedikit kesal. Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan.

"Dia memberi tahu mu saja,Xing" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku tahu,tapi tidak bisakah dia jangan mengataiku jalang? Tidak sadar apa dia sendiri yang jalang" ucap Yixing sambil melipat tangan baju seragamnya yang panjang.

"Husst..tidak boleh seperti itu"

"Bodo'".

Yixing mempercepat jalannya.

"Yixing!" Yixing menoleh kebelakang.

"Lay? Wae?" Tanya Yixing cuek. Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya.

"Kalian..."

"Jangan tanya" potong Yixing.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing lagi. Lay sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" Tanya Lay.

"Tidak bisakah kau pulang sendiri? Manja sekali" ucap Yixing memutar bola matanya.

"Aish! Yasudah,aku pulang dengan Tao saja. Bye!" Ucap Lay kesal lalu pergi dari hadapan Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

"Dia siapa,Xing? Kenapa wajah kalian..."

"Kembaranku" potong Yixing cepat.

"Pantas" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Yixing. Joonmyeon melihat jam tangannya.

"Jam setengah satu. Kenapa?"

"Oh.. Tidak apa-apa"

"Ayo pulang bersama" ajak Joonmyeon.

"Ayo,aku malas menunggu bus sekolah" ucap Yixing. Joonmyeon lalu menarik tangan Yixing menuju ke tempat parkir.

"Cepat,naiklah" ucap Joonmyeon sambil membenarkan helm nya. Yixing langsung duduk dimotor Joonmyeon.

"Siap?"

"Iya"

Joonmyeon langsung mengegas motornya.

Lay Side-

Lay dan Tao sedang tertawa bersama sambil berjalan. Tao melihat kearah motor ninja merah yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"H-hei, bukankah itu Yixing dan Joonmyeon?" Tanya Tao. Lay menyipitkan matanya.

"Iya.." Jawab Lay.

"Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua? Bukankah Joonmyeon baru pindah kemarin?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Entahlah,aku juga tak tahu" jawab Lay sedikit sedih.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ah,lupakan. Ayo kita ke cafe" ajak Tao.

"Ayo" ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

'Apakah mereka pacaran? Kenapa Joonmyeon menyukai Yixing? Kenapa bukan aku?' Batin Lay sedih.

.

.

"Xing,ini rumahmu? Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Dengan Lay" jawab Yixing.

"Oo, orang tua mu dimana?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Bekerja di luar negeri. Sudahlah jangan tanya lagi. Aku malas menjawab" ucap Yixing lalu duduk disofa kamarnya. Joonmyeon menelan salivanya. Bagaimana tidak? Yixing duduk disofa dengan mengangkang. Belum lagi Yixing hanya menggunakan hotpans dan baju kaos. Yixing mengganti channel tv sambil menopang dagu nya.

"Xing,Lay mana?" Tanya Joonmyeon mencoba menahan nafsunya.

"Mana kutahu" jawab Yixing lalu memakan snacknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Yixing.

"Kau mengusirku?" Joonmyeon balik bertanya.

"Eh?tidak.. Cuma tanya saja" ucap Yixing. Yixing memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam baju nya untuk menggaruk perutnya. Ia tak peduli dengan Joonmyeon yang mati-matian menahan nafsu disampingnya. Wajah Joonmyeon sudah memerah.

"Xing.." Panggil Joonmyeon.

"Ya?" Jawab Yixing singkat tanpa melihat kearah Joonmyeon.

"Buka saja bajumu" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing membulatkan matanya. Ide jahil muncul dikepala Yixing. Yixing memegang ujung bajunya dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Akhirnya baju Yixing terbuka dan menyisakan bra hitamnya dan hotpans nya saja.

"Bagaimana,heum?" Tanya Yixing lalu duduk dipangkuan Joonmyeon.

.

.

tbc!

* * *

Holaa..ff baru lagi,wkwk. Kali ini main pair nya SuLay^^. SuLay shipper mana suaranyaa

Eh btw,disini Junmen lebih tinggi dari icing ya. Soalnya pan icing jadi cewe,wqwq. Apa? Mau protes?:v

Hehe,jangan lupa review ya^^

Don't be silent reader,say

Thx

Love,

 ** _Suhodaddy_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Twins, Chapter 2_**

 ** _Author : Suhodaddy_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtuanya._**

 ** _Pairing : SuLay is main pair_**

 ** _Genre: temukan sendiri ;D_**

 ** _Rating : T - M_**

 ** _Warning: GS,TYPO,GAJE,DLL_**

 ** _Summary: Sepasang saudara kembar yang terjerat cinta segitiga. Sang adik,Lay merasakan betapa sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sang kakak,Yixing yang sangat cuek & nakal. Bagaimana kisah mereka? _**

**_Happy Reading!_**

 ** _.  
_**

* * *

"Bagaimana,heum?" Tanya Yixing lalu duduk dipangkuan Joonmyeon. Menggoda junior Joonmyeon yang sudah mengeras dan menggembung. Joonmyeon menahan nafasnya. Padahal dia tadi hanya bercanda untuk menyuruh Yixing membuka bajunya. Rupanya Yixing benar-benar melakukannya!

Yixing menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Sudah tegang,eoh?" Bisik Yixing ditelinga Joonmyeon.

"Shit..a-ah..f-faster.." Desah Joonmyeon. Yixing tersenyum miring. Joonmyeon langsung menindih Yixing. Dia membuka blazernya dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Joonmyeon mencium bibir Yixing kasar.

"E-eungh..a-ah.." Desah Yixing saat tangan besar Joonmyeon meremas payudaranya. Tangan Joonmyeon membuka kaitan bra Yixing.

"O-ouh.."

Joonmyeon meremas payudara Yixing kuat.

"A-AH!" Desah Yixing tak kuasa menahan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Joonmyeon. Yixing mendorong kepala Joonmyeon ke payudaranya. Joonmyeon menyeringai lalu mengulum nipple Yixing.

"A-ahh..f-faster.." Desah Yixing sambil meremas rambut Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menggigit-gigit kecil nipple itu. Yixing merasa ngilu pada nipplenya. Ia mendesah hebat

Bosan dengan nipple Yixing,kepala Joonmyeon turun sampai ke perut lalu berhenti di depan vagina Yixing yang masih tertutupi oleh hotpans. Joonmyeon langsung membuka hotpans dan underwear Yixing. Ia menghirup aroma vagina Yixing.

"H-hmm..."

Joonmyeon menggesek jarinya di klitoris Yixing.

"A-ahh..o-ooh..." Yixing mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Mendesahlah,sayang" bisik Joonmyeon. Yixing menatap sayu Joonmyeon yang masih memakai seragamnya lengkap.

"Kau curang!" Ucapnya lalu mengganti posisinya. Sekarang ia yang menindih Joonmyeon. Yixing membuka seluruh baju Joonmyeon. Tangannya meremas junior Joonmyeon yang tegang.

"A-ahh.. Masukkan!" Perintah Joonmyeon. Yixing menyeringai lalu memasukkan junior Joonmyeon ke mulutnya walaupun tidak masuk semuanya. Joonmyeon mendesah lega. Yixing memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya.

"F-faster,xing..ah.." Yixing menjilat junior Joonmyeon dari atas sampai bawah. Joonmyeon yang tidak tahan langsung mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Yixing dan mempersiapkan juniornya didepan lubang Yixing.

"Kau siap Xing?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tahan ya.." Joonmyeon mulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Yixing. Yixing menahan sakit. Setengah junior Joonmyeon sudah masuk. Joonmyeon langsung menghentakkan juniornya.

"AH!" Jerit Yixing sambil mencakar punggung Joonmyeon. Darah mengalir dari vaginanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu,Xing?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"I-iya..myeon" jawab Yixing sambil menahan sakit.

"Bergeraklah" ucap Yixing.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Joonmyeon lalu mengeluarkan juniornya sampai ujungnya saja yang diizinkan untuk menyentuh lubang vagina Yixing,setelah itu Joonmyeon menghentakkan juniornya divagina Yixing. Yixing merasa tubuhnya terhentak kebelakang.

"F-faster o-oouhh..." Desah Yixing.

"So tight,ah.." Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya.

"H-harder,Myeon.. A-ah..aah.." Gerakan Joonmyeon menjadi liar. Ia meng-in outkan juniornya dengan brutal. Yixing mendesah hebat.

"F-FASTER,MYEON..." Jerit Yixing tertahan. Joonmyen mempercepat gerakannya. Yixing menunduk dan melihat bagaimana junior besar Joonmyeon yang keluar masuk menghantam vaginanya.

"M-myeon..a-aku.." Lubang Yixing berkedut-kedut dan mengetat. Yixing merasakan junior Joonmyeon makin membesar.

"J-jangan..dikeluarkan di..dalam..ah-ahh.." Ucap Yixing terputus-putus. Joonmyeon yang merasa akan sampai mempercepat gerakannya.

"MYEON!" Jerit Yixing saat ia telah sampai puncaknya. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Terimakasih,Xing" Joonmyeon memeluk tubuh Yixing erat. Joonmyeon mencium bibir Yixing panas. Dengan hati-hati,Joonmyeon memasukkan juniornya lagi. Yixing membulatkan matanya. Joonmyeon menempelkan tubuh Yixing ke dinding. Ia mengeluar masukkan kembali juniornya.

"A-AH..Myeon..a-aku lelah.." Ucap Yixing sambil mendesah.

"Aku belum puas,sayang. Ahhh.."

"DISITU,AH! L-lebih cepat..oohh.." Pinta Yixing. Joonmyeon menekan juniornya dimana Yixing mendesah hebat.

"Disini,eoh?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil menusuk g-spot Yixing.

"Ah..i-iya.." Joonmyeon menambah tempo tusukkannya. Yixing memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan desahan nikmat. "M-myeon..a-aku,m-mau.."

"Tunggu sebentar.." Joonmyeon mempercepat gerakannya dan mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Ah..." Desah mereka berdua lega.

"Saranghae,Xing" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengecup kening Yixing.

"Nado,Myeon" jawab Yixing lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Bye..myeon. Hati-hati ya dijalan" ucap Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya. Bye.." Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya juga dan pergi dari halaman rumah Yixing. Yixing tersenyum.

"Kenapa Lay belum pulang ya" gumam Yixing. Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ugh..perih" gumam Yixing sambil berjalan dengan pelan.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ucap Lay lalu membuka sepatunya. Lay berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 16:30. Ia membuka pintu kamar Yixing dengan hati-hati.

"Loh? Yixing tidur? Dia tidak les piano?" Gumam Lay.

"Ah terserah lah" ucapnya lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar Yixing. Lay memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di kasur.

"Pasti tadi Joonmyeon mampir kesini" ucap Lay pelan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ya?" Gumam Lay lalu berbaring dikasurnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi penasaran.." Lay menopang dagunya sambil berfikir.

"Apa benar mereka berpacaran" Lay memasang wajah sedih.

"Joonmyeon lebih memilih Yixing daripada aku"

"Aku bodoh sekali" Lay bermonolog ria.

"Jelas-jelas dia lebih memilih Yixing. Yixing lebih cantik dari pada aku,badan Yixing lebih bagus dari aku" Lay menahan airmata nya.

"Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan" Lay tersenyum pahit.

.

.

"Hoammmm..." Yixing menguap lebar. Yixing melihat kearah jam dinding.

"Hah? Sudah maghrib?" Pekik Yixing.

"Aku tidak les piano!" Yixing menepuk dahinya.

"Ah biarlah" Yixing berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mandi.

.

"Yixing..aku mau pergi dengan Kyungsoo dan Tao dulu ya. Bye" Lay berjerit dari luar.

"Iyaa" jawab Yixing sambil berteriak juga.

"Huh,pergi dengan teman kuno mu lagi,eoh?" Gumam Yixing lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

DDRRT..

"Halo?"

'Halo,Yixing? Ini mama. Minggu depan mama dan baba akan pulang'

"Ohya? Baiklah"

'Beritahu dengan Lay juga ya'

"Iya,mama.."

'Sudah dulu ya? Bye'

"Bye"

Yixing memutuskan panggilan itu dan menyetel lagu dengan volume yang besar.

TOK TOK TOK

Yixing keluar dari kamar dan membuka pintu masuk.

"Joonmyeon? Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Hai,sayang. Aku hanya ingin kerumah mu saja" ucap Joonmyeon lalu mencium kening Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing dari atas sampai bawah.

'Selalu sexy' ucap Joonmyeon dalam hati.

"Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu,Myeon?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ayo melakukannya lagi,Xing" bisik Joonmyeon. Yixing meninju pelan bahu Joonmyeon. Pipinya memerah.

"Aish,kau ini. Ini saja masih terasa sakit" ucap Yixing. Joonmyeon ngengir.

"Ayo masuk"

.

.

"Kamarmu berantakan sekali,Xing" ucap Joonmyeon sambil melihat seisi kamar Yixing.

"Rapian juga kamarku" lanjutnya.

"Aku malas membereskannya" ucap Yixing malas lalu berbaring disofa.

"Kau sudah makan? Ini aku bawakan pizza dan tteokbokki" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Wah..mana?" Tanya Yixing antusias. "Ini.." Joonmyeon meletakkan pizza dan tteokbokki itu di meja.

"Wah.." Gumam Yixing. Ia membuka kotak(?) pizza itu dengan cepat.

"Terimakasih,Myeon" ucap Yixing sambil menggigit pizza itu.

"Iya,sama-sama" jawab Joonmyeon lalu menaruh tteokbokki itu dipiring.

"Lay mana,Xing? Kenapa tidak kelihatan terus?" Tanya Joonmyeon lalu memakan tteokbokkinya.

"Pergi dengan temannya" ucap Yixing tanpa melihat Joonmyeon. Matanya terfokus dengan layar tv.

"Ooh..Jangan mengabaikanku dong" ucap Joonmyeon men-copy kata-kata Yixing. Yixing menoleh kearah Joonmyeon dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Joonmyeon terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Yixing.

"Saranghae" ucap Joonmyeon lalu ikut menonton.

"Nado~"

.

.

Lay Side-

"Apakah benar Yixing dan Joonmyeon pacaran,Lay?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyendok ice cream Strawberry nya.

"Maybe" jawab Lay tanpa melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Jari lentiknya sibuk mengetuk-ngetukkan meja.

"Kau menyukai Joonmyeon ya?" Tanya Tao tiba-tiba. Lay menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menoleh kearah Tao. Ia kemudian tersenyum pahit.

"A-aku..ah maksudku, tidak" ucap Lay lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan membohongi kami,Lay. Ceritakan saja,kami selalu ada untukmu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum hangat. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat menyukai Joonmyeon,ah tidak bahkan mencintainya. Tapi..dia lebih memilih Yixing. Ya..harus bagaimana lagi" Lay menatap kosong mug yang berisi cokelat panasnya.

"Ku yakin,masih ada laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada Joonmyeon,Lay" ucap Tao sambil mengelus pelan pundak Lay.

"Ya,itu pasti" ucap Lay lalu tersenyum manis kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo kita main game!" Ajak Tao dengan semangat.

"Ayo!"

.

.

Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing erat.

"Sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengelus surai Yixing.

"Hmm.." Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon dengan gumaman. Ia memeluk sebelah tangan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang telah memejamkan matanya. Ia mencium kedua mata Yixing yang tertutup dan menggendongnya ke kasur. Joonmyeon membaringkan tubuh Yixing dengan hati-hati.

"Selamat tidur sayang. Mimpi indah ya" bisik Joonmyeon ditelinga Yixing lalu mengecup bibir Yixing lama. Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar Yixing.

Saat Joonmyeon baru keluar dari rumah Yixing,ia bertemu dengan Lay. Joonmyeon tersenyum kepada Lay.

"Hai,Lay" sapa Joonmyeon.

"H-hai Joonmyeon-ssi" sapa Lay juga.

"Tidak perlu pakai embel-embel -ssi,kok" ucap Joonmyeon ramah. Pipi Lay memerah.

"Oh,maaf,Joonmyeon" ucap Lay lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Masuklah,diluar dingin. Lihat,pipimu pun sampai memerah" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk pipi Lay.

"O-ohya? A-aku masuk dulu ya" ucap Lay sopan lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu pergi dari rumah Zhang Twins.

.

.

Lay membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya. Ia berlari ke arah kasurnya dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

"J-joonmyeon..m-memang pacaran dengan Yixing" gumam Lay sambil menangis.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Mengapa aku bisa mencintai pacar dari kembaranku sendiri? Aku memang tak tahu malu" Lay memukul-mukul bantalnya.

"Aku rasanya ingin terjun ke jurang saja" Lay tak dapat mencegah airmatanya yang terus-terusan keluar dari mata nya.

Akhirnya Lay menutup matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

Yixing membuka matanya. Ia berdiri dan bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi Yixing memakai seragamnya.

Yixing berdiri didepan cermin rias. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yixing mengambil tempat bedak dengan ragu kemudian membukanya. Ia menepuk-nepukkan bedak ke wajahnya. Setelah selesai berbedak,Yixing mengambil sebuah lipbalm dan mengolesnya dibibirnya. Yixing melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Apakah tidak menor ya?" Gumam Yixing.

"Apakah seluruh gadis melakukan hal ini setiap ingin berpergian?" Gumamnya lagi.

"Ah terserah,lagi pula aku hanya memakai bedak tipis dan lipbalm saja,tak berwarna pula" Yixing kemudian mengambil tasnya. Yixing menuruni tangga dan mendapati Lay yang sedang memakan sarapannya.

"Pagi,Yi. Ini sarapanmu" ucap Lay sambil tersenyum. Yixing menatap heran wajah Lay.

'Kenapa wajah Lay terlihat lelah?' Tanya Yixing dalam hati.

"Pagi,Lay. Terimakasih" Yixing memakan nasi goreng itu dengan cepat.

"Lay,minggu depan mama dan baba akan pulang" ucap Yixing. Lay menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin tanya,Yi. Kau pacaran dengan Joonmyeon ya?" Tanya Lay kepada Yixing yang sedang meminum air putih. Yixing tiba-tiba langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk.

"Yi,gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Lay panik.

"ya..aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Yixing sambil mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yixing cuek. Lay jadi sedikit takut.

"A-ah..tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma tanya" jawab Lay.

"Oh,yasudah" ucap Yixing lalu berdiri dan keluar rumah. Yixing berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya sambil menunggu bus sekolah. Yixing menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seorang namja bermotor ninja berwarna merah.

"Seperti..."

"Joonmyeon?"

Namja itu mengerem motornya dan membuka helmnya.

"Pagi,sayang" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum. Yixing membalas senyumannya.

"Pagi juga"

"Ayo berangkat. Eh,mana Lay?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tidak tahu,mungkin masih didalam. Ayo,cepat" ucap Yixing lalu duduk dimotor Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memasang helmnya kembali dan pergi.

Lay keluar dari rumah dan mendapati bus sekolah yang telah menunggu. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam bus itu.

"Loh,Yixing mana?" Tanya Lay kepada sopir bus itu.

"Tidak tahu,tidak ada dia" jawab sopir bus itu.

"Oo.." Lay kemudian duduk dibangku penumpang.

.

.

Joonmyeon menggandeng tangan Yixing erat. Terlihat banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik melihat Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang terlihat mesra. Mereka bedua pun berjalan kearah kelasnya sambil bercanda bersama.

"Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos.

"Hm..iya" Gumam Yixing.

"Oo" Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya lalu membaca bukunya.

"Yi,aku pergi ke ruang Osis dulu ya" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing mengangguk.

"Oke"

Irene dan teman-temannya memasuki kelas Yixing. Dia mendatangi tempat duduk Yixing.

"Siapa kau yang berani mendekati Joonmyeon,eoh?!" Tanya Irene dengan ketus.

"Sorry,aku pacarnya. Kau yang siapa,hm?" Ucap Yixing dengan wajah sombong. Irene bungkam. Yixing tersenyum miring.

"Kalau mau buat masalah denganku lebih baik kau pikir-pikir dulu,bitch" bisik Yixing ditelinga Irene. Badan Irene lalu langsung pergi dari kelas Yixing.

.

.

"Saya akan membagikan nilai ulangan Matematika. Untuk nilai tertinggi diraih oleh..." Lee songsaenim menggantung kata-katanya. Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hati. Yixing hanya melihat kearah luar jendela sambil menopang dagunya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Lee songsaenim.

"...Zhang Yixing & Kim Joonmyeon" lanjut Lee songsaenim. Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Aku?" Gumamnya. Yixing kemudian menoleh kearah Joonmyeon yang tersenyum cerah.

"Beri tepuk tangan untuk mereka berdua" ucap Lee songsaenim diikuti tepukkan tangan oleh semua murid.

"Wahh..kau hebat,Yi!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum takjub.

"Terimakasih" ucap Yixing lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama" Kyungsoo lalu membuka bukunya.

"Makasih ya,Myeon. Kau terbaik" ucap Yixing. Joonmyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tak masalah,Yi" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah, buka buku paket halaman 112,kerjakan soal tersebut" ucap Lee songsaenim.

.

.

Lay menatap tidak suka kepada Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang sedang bergandengan tangan bersama. Ingin rasanya dia melepaskan tangan Yixing dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya. Lay tersenyum miris.

"Bodohnya aku" gumam Lay pelan.

"Lay..ini pesananmu" ucap Tao sambil membawa 2 piring yang berisi spaghetti. Lay tak bergeming.

"Lay?" Tao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Lay.

"E-eh?" Lay mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Joonmyeon lagi,eoh?" Tebak Tao lalu duduk dikursi.

"T-tidak kok.." Ucap Lay malu.

"Lay.." Panggil Tao.

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau bisa..berhenti lah mencintai Joonmyeon. Hm,aku tidak memaksa,aku hanya menyarankan" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan berusaha,Tao" ucap Lay kemudian tersenyum.

"Itu baru Lay" Tao tersenyum lebar lalu melahap spaghetti nya.

.

.

Yixing memasuki toilet dengan santai. Ia membasuh mukanya di wastafel.

"Berbedak isn't my style" gumam Yixing lalu mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Kenapa wajahku harus sama denganmu,Lay.." Gumam Yixing sambil melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi saudara kembarmu,Lay" Yixing memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku benci semua ini!" Ucap Yixing kesal lalu keluar dari toilet.

"Ayo Joon" Yixing menarik tangan Joonmyeon.

"E-eh..tunggu" Joonmyeon menahan tangan Yixing.

"Ck,apalagi" ucap Yixing jengah. Joonmyeon menyudutkan Yixing didinding dan mengunci pergerakan Yixing.

"Aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi,honey~"bisik Joonmyeon sambil memegang payudara Yixing dari luar.

"Ashh..ahh.." Desah Yixing saat Joonmyeon meremas kedua 'gunung'nya.

"Kenapa payudaramu kenyal sekali,eoh?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil berbisik ditelinga Yixing dan mengulum telinga Yixing.

"B-berhenti,Myeon..n-nantii dilihat o-orang..oouhh.."Ucap Yixing sambil menahan desahannya.

Joonmyeon menggendong Yixing dan membawanya ke ruangan UKS.

'Untung tidak ada guru' batin Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengunci pintu UKS. Joonmyeon menindih Yixing lalu menciumnya ganas.

"J-jangan..s-sekarang,M-myeon..aahhh"

"Kenapa hm.." Tanya Joonmyeon disela-sela ciumannya dileher Yixing.

"V-vagina ku..masih sakitt..OHHH.." Desah Yixing saat Joonmyeon menusukkan jarinya di vagina Yixing dari luar underwearnya.

"Dia minta ditidurkan,sayang" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengambil tangan Yixing agar mengelus juniornya. Yixing meremas junior Joonmyeon dengan kuat.

"ARGH..AHH" desah Joonmyeon saat Yixing terus-terusan meremas juniornya dengan ganas.

"Jangan memasukkannya ya.. Cukup ku kulum saja" bisik Yixing lalu membuka resleting celana Joonmyeon. Ia mengelus gudukan dibalik underwear Joonmyeon.

"Cepat buka,ashh.." Ucap Joonmyeon tak sabaran sambil mendorong kepala Yixing ke juniornya.

"Sabar,chagii" Yixing membuka underwear Joonmyeon lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"D-deeper,Xing. Ahhh.." Joonmyeon mendorong kepala Yixing agar memasukkan seluruh juniornya dimulut Yixing. Yixing merasa tersedak. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Joonmyeon mendesah sambil mengelus surai Yixing. Yixing merasa junior Joonmyeon makin membesar dan..

"A-AKU.."

"Ahh.."

Yixing langsung mengeluarkan junior Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mendengus kesal. Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu mengancing kembali kancing bajunya yang sempat terbuka.

Yixing kemudian menungging untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya. Joonmyeon yang merasa tergoda langsung membuka underwear Yixing dan menghentakkan juniornya di hole Yixing.

"AHHH.." Yixing menjerit. Joonmyeon mengeluar masukkan juniornya dengan brutal.

"Ah..pelan-pelan,Myeon..s-sakit" ucap Yixing. Joonmyeon menulikan telinganya. Ia terus menggenjot Yixing dengan brutal.

"T-THERE! A-ah..f-faster,Myeonn.." Desah Yixing saat Joonmyeon menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Joonmyeon menyeringai dan langsung mengeluar masukkan juniornya lagi dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Deeper..oouuhhhh.." Yixing sengaja merapatkan pahanya. Joonmyeon menggila. Ia melebarkan kembali paha Yixing dan menggenjot kembali Yixing.

"Desahkan namaku,honey" bisik Joonmyeon.

"J-joonmyeon..ahh,f-faster..myeonn.." Desah Yixing semenggoda mungkin.

"Xing..a-aku.."

"Bersama,Myeon.."

"AHH.." Joonmyeon langsung mengeluarkan juniornya agar tidak mengeluarkan spermanya didalam vagina Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum tipis.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado,honey"

.

.

"Myeon,mengapa Yixing jalannya begitu?" Tanya Chen heran.

"Ah,anu..tadi Yixing jatuh, iya terpeleset" jawab Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Oo.." Chen membulatkan bibirnya.

"Hampir saja.." Gumam Joonmyeon.

"Myeon,sakitt" rengek Yixing sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku masukkan lagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Boleh saja..sebelum itu,izinkan aku memotong anu mu" jawab Yixing seram. Joonmyeon menyengir.

"Hehe,b-bercanda,Xing" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing terus merapatkan kakinya.

"Kamu sih,sudah kubilang masih sakit..masih saja kau masukkan" ucap Yixing kesal lalu menjitak kepala Joonmyeon.

"Duh..maap dong,Yi. Habisnya kamu terlalu menggoda sih" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aish!" Yixing melemparkan sebuah buku kearah Joonmyeon.

"Husst,jangan galak-galak dong" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menoel dagu Yixing.

"Dasar mesum!" Yixing melipat kedua tangannya.

"Memang" celetuk Joonmyeon. Yixing membulatkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia membuang muka.

'Ugh..sakit sekali' batin Yixing.

.

.

"Zhang Yixing. Kumpulkan buku pr mu" ucap Kim songsaenim. Yixing maju kedepan kelas. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil menahan sakit. Joonmyeon melihat Yixing dengan pandangan khawatir. Kim songsaenim menatap Yixing dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" Tanya Kim songsaenim.

"A-anu..t-tadi saya terjatuh,Ma'am" jawab Yixing.

"Really?" Tanya Kim songsaenim.

"Yes,ma'am" Yixing menahan sakit.

"Baiklah,silahkan duduk" ucap Kim songsaenim. Yixing berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan pelan. Yixing mendelik kearah Joonmyeon.

.

.

"Xing,jalannya pelan-pelan dong. Katanya masih sakit" ucap Joonmyeon sambil memegang tangan Yixing.

"Aish! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku mau pulang sendiri saja!" Ucap Yixing berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Jangan berontak kalau kau masih ingin dapat berjalan" bisik Joonmyeon. Yixing merasa tubuhnya merinding mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon.

"Well,apa maumu?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ayo pulang,honey" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku susah berjalan,Myeon" rengek Yixing manja.

"Aish.." Joonmyeon kemudian menggendong Yixing. Yixing memeluk erat leher Joonmyeon.

"Begini lebih baik" bisiknya.

.

.

Joonmyeon membuka pintu rumah Yixing. Joonmyeon & Yixing mendapati Lay yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton tv. Lay menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa Yixing digendong?" Tanya Lay akhirnya.

"Tadi dia terjatuh" jawab Joonmyeon. Lay menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu menonton kembali. Joonmyeon berjalan menuju kamar Yixing. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Yixing di kasurnya.

"Masih sakit,Xing?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ya masih lah!" Jawab Yixing galak. "I-iya..iya" Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Myeon~" panggil Yixing.

"Iya,honey?"

"Lapar.." Ucap Yixing.

"Mau makan apa,Xingie?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing. Yixing mengetukkan jarinya di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin spaghetti dan ramyun" ucap Yixing.

"Aku belikan dulu ya.." Joonmyeon berdiri,namun tangannya ditarik oleh Yixing.

"Suruh Lay saja yang membuatkannya" ucap Yixing kemudian.

"Hah? Kau ini.." Joonmyeon berdecak.

"Lay..." Panggil Yixing sedikit berteriak. Beberapa detik kemudian Lay datang kekamar Yixing.

"Ada apa,Xing?" Tanya Lay.

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku spaghetti dan ramyun?" Tanya Yixing dengan kalem. Joonmyeon tersenyum tidak enak kepada Lay.

"Hm? Boleh.. Sekalian nanti makan bersama" ucap Lay lalu tersenyum.

"Makasih,Lay-ah" ucap Yixing lalu melakukan fly kiss.

"Iya" Lay kemudian keluar dari kamar Yixing.

.

.

Lay mengaduk spaghetti yang baru ia masak.

"Hmm..aku jadi lapar" gumam Lay sambil menghirup aroma spaghetti itu. Lay menatap tiga mangkuk ramyun yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Ia lalu menaruh semua makanan itu di nampan.

"Yi..sudah siap" teriak Lay sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Yi..sudah siap" Yixing yang mendengarnya langsung menepuk keras bahu Joonmyeon.

"Cepat gendong aku" ucap Yixing cuek. Joonmyeon memutar bolamata nya lalu menggendong Yixing.

.

.

"Wah..terimakasih,Lay" ucap Yixing lalu melahap ramyunnya.

"Iya,tak masalah" jawab Lay sambil tersenyum.

Joonmyeon menyumpit spaghetti nya lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak makan,Lay?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk Lay dengan sumpitnya.

"E-eum..aku tidak lapar" ucap Lay.

"Ooh..baiklah" Joonmyeon lalu mengajak Yixing mengobrol bersama. Lay menatap sepasang kekasih itu. Lay yang merasa tidak tahan lagi lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Joonmyeon bingung.

"Entahlah" jawab yixing

.

.

Lay mengunci dirinya dikamar.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali" gumam Lay. Lay mulai menangis.

"Hiks.."

"Yatuhan,hilangkanlah perasaanku kepada Joonmyeon..h-hiks" Lay memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"A-aku..sangat tidak tahan..hiks.." Lay menghapus airmata nya.

"Aku lelah.." Lay memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian,Lay terlelap.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 ** _*tutupmuka* maapkeun kalo anuan scene nya gk hot samasekali,wkwk._**

 ** _Review yeth,wkwk._**


End file.
